¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!
by luis carlos
Summary: Como regalo de año nuevo, voy a dar un adelanto de mis futuros fics, espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**¡QUE TENGAN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**Buenas tardes o mejor dicho noche XD, en esta ocasión no voy a hacer un fic especial como había pensado, si no que voy a darles un pequeño adelanto sobre los otros fics que hare mas adelantes como regalo de año nuevo, espero que les guste, aunque aun no eh definido como serán los summary.**

**SOUTH WARS: **este es el crossover de la serie South Park, con el video juego Gears of War, en este fic es necesario que sepan sobre la trilogía de ese video juego y su historia y de sus personajes, en este fic el cuarteto son un escuadrón de soldados gears ya siendo adultos que tienen diferentes misiones y que tiene que combatir contra los monstruos Locuts que son los enemigos principales de la historia y también los Lambets, en este crossover las misiones de los chicos de alguna manera se intercalaran con la de los personajes principales del video juego y se encontraran con ellos, que son Marcus Fénix, Dominic Santiago, Augudtus Cole y Damon Baird, y también se encontraran con los demás personajes del video juego y en cuanto a los demás chicos de la serie, algunos serán también soldados y tendrán sus propias misiones y de ves en cuando se encontraran los diferentes escuadrones se encontraran entre si de la misma forma en que lo harán con los personajes del video juego, algunos otros chicos serán sobrevivientes y también de ves en cuando tendrán que ayudar al cuarteto, debo aclarar que no se hará suplantación de personajes, o sea que los chicos no tomaran el papel de Marcus Fénix ni de sus compañeros de escuadrón, sino que serán totalmente aparte de ellos, pero en algún momento se encontraran y trabajaran juntos , lo mismo pasa con los demás chicos, también este fic no tendría nada que ver con la serie original ni con mis otros fics, ya que la historia se desarrolla en el planeta Sera y no en la tierra, pero hare mención de sucesos que si hayan ocurrido en la serie y creo que nadie tendrá poderes sobre naturales, como pasa en mi fic de Mysterion, aunque no eh decidido si deba hacer que Kenny tenga su inmortalidad, en este fic varios personajes, ya sean principales y secundarios, morirán de una manera u otra, aunque no todos obviamente y por ultimo, creo que esta historia la dividiré en tres partes, la primera parte se centrara en el primer video juego de la trilogía y así sucesivamente pasara con la segunda y tercera parte, espero que sea de su agrado, porque va haber mucha mas sangre y esas cosas que en mi fic de Mysterion XD.

**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK: **en esta historia los chicos, ya siendo adolecentes se volverán los héroes de la película Los Vengadores y los otros héroes de diferentes películas de Marvel y creo que también será un crossover, tengo que aclarar que este fic no tiene nada que ver con el episodio de Hallowen que se dio en la temporada 16 y aun no eh decidido que poderes le tocaran a cada uno de los chicos excepto Stan es el Capitán América y de algunos de los otros chicos, pero esos serán sorpresa ;), este historia tal vez sea secuencia de la serie original y también aparecerán diferentes personajes de Marvel, aunque no sea fanático de esa revista, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que me salga bien ;D y a diferencia de la película de Los Vengadores, hare que los chicos hagan primero varias misiones diferentes antes de que tengan que enfrentarse a los alienígenas y obviamente aparecerán diferentes villanos y otros héroes que ayudaran a los chicos y también tendré que hacer que consigan sus poderes de formas parecidas a como los obtienen en las películas de los héroes de Marvel o como lo muestran en las series que solía verme cundo era un niño (suspiro con nostalgia XD) y obviamente en este fic habrá sucesos aun mas sobre naturales y ficticios que en mi fic de Mysterion :O y espero que también les guste ;D.

**LA VIDA DE UN FUTURO VILLANO: **este fic será una precuela de mi fic Las Crónicas de Mysterion, en donde se explicara algunas cosas y vacíos que se mencionan en mi fic de Mysterion y este fic sucederá cuando los héroes y villanos eran mas jóvenes y en donde se mostrara como son las vidas que tienen algunos de los miembros del Equipo de la Destrucción, que serán Butters, Tommas, Bradley, Tammy y los primos de Butters cuando eran mas jóvenes, aunque no se si también deba mostrar la vida del resto de los villanos y también aparecerán el resto de los héroes cuando eran mas jóvenes y otros personajes secundarios y creo que este fic no se tratara de aventura, crimen o esas cosas que pasan en las crónicas, creo que se tratara mas sobre drama, angustia y ese tipo de cosas, aunque creo que también tendrá sus momentos de combate y ese tipo de cosas, pero no serán tan abundantes como en las crónicas y al final de este fic ya comienzan las Crónicas de Mysterion y el resto ya es historia ;).

**INTERCAMBIO DE VIDAS: **en este fic, Kenny y Butters intercambiaran de papeles, o sea que Kenny tomara el lugar de Butters y este el lugar de Kenny viviendo con las familias del uno y con un poco de la ayuda de Damien y sus poderes XD, los familiares de ellos dos no se darán cuenta del intercambio, aunque no se si este fic será de drama o de humor o un poco de ambos y solamente los chicos sabrán de ese intercambio y algunos harán sus apuestas (especialmente Cartman XD) para ver quien de los dos rubios es el que sede primero y no puedan seguir viviendo la vida del otro, espero que también les guste.

**RELACION ENTRE EL BIEN Y EL MAL: **este será un Bunny muy revolucionario y estará ambientado en el tema de héroes y villanos, aunque no tendrá nada que ver con mi fic de Mysterion ni con la serie original ya que aquí pasaran cosas que no serian posibles en la serie, pero no voy a decir el porqué y se llevaran grandes sorpresas :O.

Bueno, creo que esos son todos los fics que ya tengo planeados en i cabeza por el momento XD, espero que cuando los publique les guste y muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejan reviews en mi fic de Mysterion y ¡que tengan feliz año nuevo! .


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO DOS**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, primero que todo debo disculparme por no haber actualizado mi fic de Amores Inesperados, es que tengo un problema con mi computador y ahora estoy usando el de mi mamá (me tapo la cara por la vergüenza), bueno ya basta de hablar y empecemos con mis próximos proyectos.**

**EL MAL ASECHA DE NUEVO: **esta historia será una secuela de las Crónicas de Mysterion, que creo que la ambientare 8 años luego del final de las Crónicas, que mostrara como Kenny y el resto de la Liga Extrema de Héroes seguían con sus vidas normales con sus respectivas familias y siguiendo combatiendo el crimen, pero de repente un nuevo enemigo, que tal vez sea más terrible y poderoso que el propio Cthullu, aparece y junto con sus lacayos quiere causar la destrucción y la ruina no solo en la Tierra, sino por el universo entero, dependerá de nuevo de Kenny y de sus aliados detenerlo y salvar al universo entero, ¿pero a que costo?. Este fic al igual que en las Crónicas tendrá acción, misterio, crimen y ese tipo de cosas, aunque no eh decidido cuando lo voy hacer, pero espero que sea tan exitoso como las Crónicas.

**PECADOS MORTALES: **este fic estará un poco inspirado en la película Pecados Capitales y en usa serie llamada Pecados Mortales, en la que algunos de los chicos morirán o serán afectados de forma terrible por alguno de los pecados, que serán provocados por alguno de ellos que será obviamente el villano principal, en esta historia habrá tragedia, horror, suspenso y ese tipo de cosas y tengan por seguro que varios de los protagonistas morirán de una forma u otra :O.

**QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI…: **esta historia se tratara de que hubiera pasado si cierto personaje hubiera tomado una decisión de lo que paso en la serie, déjenme explicarles, un ejemplo es: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Butters se hubiera quedado con Paris Hilton? O también ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Stan hubiera seguido siendo un defensor de las ballenas?, espero que me hayan entendido, ese fic creo que será de diferente historias pequeñas que pasaran en universos alternos a la serie, ya que obviamente la decisión que hubieran tomado los chicos los habrá afectado de forma distinta que en la serie.

**INTERCAMBIO DE GENEROS: **esta idea me la sugirió Coyote Smith, se tratara de que los chicos se volverán chicas gracias a un experimento y las chicas obviamente se volverán chicos, creo que ese fic se tratara de romance, humor y ese tipo de cosas.

**EL MEJOR "AMIGO" DEL HOBRE: **creo que este será un One-Shot que me sugirió Cereal Pascual, que se tratara de que Stan está en un estado de depresión terrible, ya que perdió a dos personas que él amaba mucho, pero encontrara "consuelo" de una forma no muy sana y habrá Lemmon.

**¿CÓMO FUE QUE PASO ESTO?: **en esta historia Kyle descubre el Fan Ficción de South Park y se horroriza por lo que ve, así que hace una reunión con los demás Ukes, que al ver esa página se asustan también y el pelirrojo les pide a los demás que averigüen como es que fue que se formaron esas parejas y quienes fueron las que las inventaron, al mismo tiempo que Stan descubre esa página también y junto con los Seme y Sukes hacen lo mismo que los Ukes, este fic se tratara de humor, pero necesitare la ayuda de los lectores ya que obviamente no sé cómo se hicieron las primeras parejas Yaoi y ese tipo de cosas, espero que me echen una mano ;D.

**LA MADRE DE DAMIEN: **tal y como lo dice el título, en esta historia Damien se pregunta quién es su mamá, ya que ve que casi todos los demás chicos tienen a sus respectivos padres, así que se pregunta, ¿si su padre es el mismo Demonio, quien es su madre y que paso con ella?, creo que este fic será de drama, aunque no sé si solo será un One-Shot o un pequeño fic.

**UNIVERSO PARALELO: **esta historia se me ocurrió al ver un fic en donde Kyle tiene un sueño en donde todos tienen una personalidad distinta a la "normal", en esta historia todos tienen una aptitud y comportamientos totalmente distintos a como son normalmente y tal vez uno que otro cambio físico y en algún momento ellos se encontraran con sus contrapartes "normales" de otro universo paralelo y todos se sorprenderán al ver lo diferentes que son de sus otros yos respectivos.

**RENEGADO: **en esta historia Butters se había hartado de vivir con sus padres llegando a tal punto en que en un ataque de ira los dejo inconscientes a los golpes y luego de eso se largó de su casa y abandono el pueblo perdiendo todo contacto con sus amigos y familiares, recorriendo todo el país y buscando algún significado para su vida y ayudando ocasionalmente a quien este en aprietos… o provocando problemas y en algún momento se volverá a encontrar con su viejos amigos, que le ayudaran o perjudicaran de alguna manera y le contaran como siguió el pueblo luego de que se largara de él.

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que se me ocurre por el momento y sumado a los otros fics, creo que necesitare una que otra ayuda para hacer todas esas historias, claro suponiendo que alguien me quiera echar una mano, ya que algunas veces siento como se me seca el cerebro XD y muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews en los demás fics ;D**


End file.
